Just As Sane
by Narkyze
Summary: In the Marauder's seventh year, two mysterious students transfer to Hogwarts. No one knows where they came from, or why. Sorted into Slytherin, they fit into Hogwarts like they should have been their all along. Only Severus Snape suspects that they are more than they appear. Drawing the attention of Lord Voldemort, the two will change history. After all, that's why they came.
1. Chapter 1

The first years had been sorted, and James was eager to get to the part of the welcoming feast which involved eating. As Dumbledore stood, he removed his arm from where it had been resting around Lily's waist, in preparation for the food that was about to appear.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Now, I know we're all eager to begin the feast, however, there is one more bit of business that we have to attend to. It is my pleasure to announce that we have two transfer students joining 7th year. Mr. Hadrian Porter and Miss Lavinia Lennox!

There was a smattering of applause as two people entered the Great Hall, a boy and a girl. The boy had dark, messy hair, and wore glasses. He had a frown on his face, and muttered something to the girl. She had long, blonde hair, and held the boy's hand tightly.

Professor McGonagall, who was still waiting with the Sorting Hat, called out the girls name first.

"Lennox, Lavinia!"

The girl let go of the boy's hand, clearly reluctant, and walked over to the three-legged stool, taking a seat. The sorting had was placed on her head, and after a few moments, called out:

"Slytherin!"

With one last glance at the boy, she headed over to the green and silver table, taking a seat among her clapping housemates.

"Porter, Hadrian!"

Hands in the pockets of his robes, the boy sauntered over to the Hat confidently, and took a seat. A look of fierce concentration appeared on his face, and he seemed to be muttering under his breath. A minute passed… and then two…

"Slytherin!"

A triumphant grin appeared on his face, and he stood, handing the Hat back to McGonagall. Making his way over to the Slytherin table, he sat down next to a rather gaunt looking boy with greasy hair.

At the head table, Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly as Professor McGonnagall carried that Hat and the stool it rested on away. The students quieted.

"Now that we have our sorting done with, please welcome your new house mates, and let the feast begin!"

As he spoke, food began appearing at the tables.

And James Potter could be heard at the Gryffindor table, exclaiming, "Finally!"

* * *

Later that evening, once Hadrian and Lavinia had been properly introduced and politely interrogated, silence reigned in the Common Room. It was one of those silences that occur without purpose or planning, and after a moment, everyone laughed.

Near the fireplace, Harry sat in a green and black armchair. Luna was perched on his lap, and he was rubbing her back gently. Around them, their year mates sat in a circle. There were the boys, Desmond Greengrass, Thaddeus Nott, and Peyton Parkinson, and the girls, Bernadette Zabini, Theresa Davis, and Mildred Bulstrode.

They six Slytherins traded glances, as if all asking each other a question and simultaneously answering.

With a hushed voice, Greengrass spoke up. "Have you met Snape yet?"

Hadrian and Lavinia shook their head.

"Why? Who's he?" Lavinia asked, braiding a bit of her long hair absentmindedly.

The six all glanced over towards a dim corner, where a dark haired boy was writing furiously in candlelight. As if sensing them, he looked up and glared. Immediately, they looked away.

"He's always been a bit of a loner, Snape," whispered Davis. "Never wanted to spend time with us. Merlin knows how many times we invited him, though."

"Always with the upper years, when we were younger. I expect he wanted to learn more than he already knows, but he's bloody brilliant with the Dark Arts. I don't think even Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix Black could have taught him anything," continued Bulstrode.

Here, they hesitated, as if not sure whether they should continue. Finally, Nott spoke up.

"You bunch of cowards. Anyway, Porter, Lennox: they say he's being courted to join the _dark lord_ already. I heard he's going to be marked straight after graduation."

"I hear he's already marked." Zabini said, examining her nails with apparent boredom. Seven heads swirled to face the beautiful girl, who had been largely silent until then.

"Really?" Hadrian said, a bit of a smirk hovering around his mouth. Luna giggled a bit, sounding almost hysterical. "That's… interesting."

"So, you don't have a problem with the Dark Lord?" Nott asked, blunt as ever.

"We have yet to decide where we stand on that topic," said Hadrian delicately, while Lavinia giggled even harder. "While the Dark Lord has many opinions that we agree on, his methods are… questionable."

Several heads nodded in agreement.

"That's a popular sentiment," interjected Parkinson. "It seems that if the Dark Lord changed the way he went about things, he would have a lot more followers."

"I agree." Lavinia said, speak seriously for the first time. "Which is something we'll have to deal with, Harry dear."

Harry smiled tenderly, and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the back of her neck. She leaned against his chest, a content sigh escaping her lips.

An amused smile appeared on Zabini's face. "Well, I suppose I'll be heading up to bed. It's getting late, and we have class in the morning," she grabbed Bulstrode's arm, and tugged her along. Davis reluctantly followed.

Small talk carried on with the remaining 7th years, the seriousness of the Dark Lord seemingly forgotten. Soon enough, Parkinson, Nott, and Greengrass headed up to bed.

By that time, the only ones left in the common room were Lavinia, Hadrian, and Snape.

Lavinia stood, pulling Hadrian to his feet. They walked towards the dorms, but stopped as they passed Snape.

Hadrian stared at him for a moment, before speaking.

"Snape. Bring a message to your lord for me," he demanded.

"What lord?" Snape denied heatedly.

"You know. Tell him _his equal has arrived." _But thelast words came out as a long hiss.

Snape's eyes widened, and he nodded quickly.

"Good." Hadrian said, nodding. "Tell him quickly."

And he turned, and went downstairs, parting with Lavinia to head up to his dorm. She turned and waved cheerfully to Snape, before heading downstairs herself.

* * *

The next morning, Snape was looking more gaunt than usual on his way to breakfast, and kept twitching his left hand oddly. He sat down at the Slytherin table as far away from then newcomers as possible, and ate quickly, leaving for Potions as soon as he got his schedule.

Hadrian and Lavinia soon followed him, as well as Parkinson, Greengrass, and Zabini, all of whom were taking N.E.W.T. Potions.

"So, what' the potions professor like?" Hadrian asked, his arm wrapped around Lavinia's waist as they walked.

Parkinson sniggered.

"He's… enthusiastic." Zabini said, a small smile on her face. "He doesn't care much about Hogwarts houses, more about power and intelligence."

Greengrass nodded. "Yeah. He'll love you two. Mysterious, and probably talented. You'll be in the Slug Club for sure."

"Slug club?" Hadrian asked.

"It's his club for favored students. We're all members." Zabini said.

They continued walking in comfortable silence until they reached the potions classroom. Entering, they all took seats. Hadrian purposefully walked up to the front of the class, Luna trailing him, and sat next to Snape.

Snape paled.

The rest of the small class trickled in, consisting of all four houses.

Once they were all seated, Professor Slughorn entered. He was a cheerful man, wearing dark purple robes.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T. Potions, seventh years!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Today we'll be working on the Calming Draught, a useful potion often seen in the exams. The instructions are on the board, as well as in your books. Be sure to speak up if you have any questions."

The class started chatting amongst one another, while Professor Slughorn approached Hadrian and Lavinia.

"Now, Mr. Porter, Miss Lennox. I didn't want to put you in the spotlight in front of the class," he said, chuckling a bit. "But I was wondering if you two could tell me a bit more about your potions experience?"

Hadrian smiled jovially. "Of course, Professor. Well, Luna is fairly brilliant at potions. I'm not quite as good, but I believe we can hold our own in this class."

"Good, good. I see you've sat next to Severus. He's one of my more brilliant students, so feel free to ask him any questions that you might have."

And he bustled off to scold on of the Gryffindors for improperly grinding their valerian root.

Hadrian and Lavinia settled in to their class, and without a word to Snape, had properly brewed the Calming Draught, much to Professor Slughorn's delight.

"Wonderfully done, Hadrian! And you as well, Lavinia!" he said, patting Hadrian on the back. "I can see you'll have no trouble in this class."

Lavinia giggled a bit. "Thank you Professor," she said, bottling her potion. "I'm sure we'll enjoy your class very much.

Snape glared at them.

The two transfer students proceed to excel in the rest of their classes, all of which they shared with one Severus Snape, who seemed to grow more and more irritated by their presence.

But on their way to dinner, things changed.

"Sucking up to Slughorn again, Snivellus? I heard you were visiting his office at lunch. Give him a bit of a show? Though I don't understand what he sees in you. Doesn't dripping grease into your cauldron ruin the potion?"

The voice of Sirius Black echoed through the empty corridor. He was accompanied by Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter, who was furtively looking aroudn.

"Piss off, Black." Snape said, wand in hand. "I'm in no mood for your pathetic insults."

The Gryffindor looked quite angered at this, and flicked his wand. "_Levicorpus!_"

Snape deflected the spell easily, raising an eyebrow. "Is that all you have?" he taunted.

"Having some trouble, gentlemen?" came the voice of Hadrian Porter, walking down the corridor calmly, Lavinia next to him.

Clearly forgetting the events of the previous night, Snape snapped at them. "I can handle myself."

"I can see that. I only mean, isn't it a bit unfair? Four against one? You're completely outnumbered, Black."

Black sputtered, and Lupin chuckled a bit, even as an offended look appeared on his face.

"Why you-!"

"Come on, Padfoot. Ignore him. Let's go to dinner." Potter said imploringly.

"You're just worried that your precious _Lily_ will catch you!" Black said, turning on his friend. As he began to argue with Potter about Lily Evans, Hadrian strode up to Snape, and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, Snape. Let's get into the Great Hall before Black pulls his head out of his arse," he said cheerfully.

Quite reluctantly, Snape allowed himself to be dragged away.

"And no hard feelings about before. But really, you are the easiest way to get a message across."

Snape stared hard at him.

"…No hard feelings, Porter. Lennox."

And so a friendship was born.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Hadrian and Lavinia sat in the Three Broomsticks, each enjoying a butterbeer and the other's silence. Some of the other students, mostly Ravenclaw or Slytherin, had noticed that the two rarely spoke to each other, and yet still seemed to always know the others thoughts.

Some speculated that they had formed some sort of telepathic bond. Yet others believed that they were reincarnated lovers from an ancient time. Someone even suggested that they were soul mates, but that theory was quickly denounced.

There had been much speculation about the two transfer students, and even more about their friendship with Severus Snape. Gryffindor's, especially, assumed it to be a declaration of their allegiance with the Dark Lord, considering the fact that Snape's loyalties were a well known secret. This led to quite a bit of hostilities between Hadrian, Lavinia, Severus, and the Marauder's. Somehow, though, the Slytherin trio never seemed to get in trouble for their antics. Many of the professors simply didn't believe that Hadrian, who quickly wormed his way into their hearts, had rule-breaking in him.

Neither Hadrian nor Lavinia seemed to notice the gossip about them, which only caused more to develop.

As Lavinia drained her butterbeer, Severus walked through the door, looking rather more pale than usual. Ignoring the crowd, he headed straight to Hadrian's table, and took a seat.

"Three more butterbeers, madam!" Hadrian called out, his constant good mood evident.

Madam Rosmerta, who was charmed by the young man, bustled over with a tray and three fresh bottles of butterbeer.

"Here you are, my dears! Let me know if there's anything else I can get you," she said as she accepted the golden galleon Hadrian held out to her.

Once she left, Lavinia erected a subtle privacy charm, and turned to Severus.

"Well?"

He grinned a bit deviously. "The Dark Lord wrote you two a letter," he said. "He was quite intrigued."

Raising an eyebrow, Hadrian accepted the thick parchment.

It was addressed to _Miss Lennox & Mr. Porter_, and sealed with a Dark Mark pressed into black ink.

_Dear Mr. Porter,_

_I admit, your message has left me interested, to say the least. Severus has told me all about your mysterious appearance at Hogwarts, which, to my memory, does not accept transfer students. Suffice it to say, that alone would have caught my attention, but then my Severus tells me that you, Mr. Porter, speak Parseltongue. Not only that, but you claim that my "equal," if such a person exists, has arrived._

_I can only assume that you are referring to yourself._

_To be blunt, my first reaction to such a message was disbelief. And I am quite sorely tempted to make an enemy out of you, Mr. Porter._

_However, you have managed to make me more curious than anything, and so I will agree to meet you, at a time and place of your choosing._

_You may give your reply to Severus, who will see to it that I receive it._

_Please give my regards to Miss Lennox, who is welcome to attend our meeting._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Silently, Hadrian handed the letter to his girlfriend, who read it quickly, before smiling.

"Wonderful, Severus, thank you," she murmured as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Severus blushed a soft pink, looking away and mumbling that it was no problem, no problem at all.

Hadrian didn't seem to have noticed this little byplay, or if he did, he didn't care.

"How soon can you sent a reply, Severus?" he asked, all business.

"I have until before we go back up to school. Otherwise, I'll have to wait 'til next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Hmm… Lav, dear, do you have a parchment and quill?"

Silently, Lavinia handed him what he had requested.

Laying the parchment flat on the table, Hadrian dipped the quill in the purple ink, amused at her color choice.

_Lord Voldemort,_

_Thank you for your prompt reply. Severus was most kind to act as our messenger, and I have offered him proper thanks._

_He has told you truthfully - I am a Parselmouth, and I have referred to myself as you equal. I assure you, no offense was meant. However, I have some information which I believe you will find most intriguing._

_It would be my, and Ms. Lennox's, pleasure to meet with you._

_Would next Hogsmeade weekend be acceptable? It is on September 31__st__. Perhaps around 10 in the morning? If this is acceptable, please provide a portkey, apparition coordinate, or whatever method is most convenient to you as soon as possible._

_Ms. Lennox offers her regards, as well as her admiration._

_Thank you,_

_Hadrian James Porter_

He cast a quick drying spell on the parchment, before folding it up. He conjured some liquid wax, and pressed a ring that Severus had never noticed into the silver substance.

Hadrian offered the letter to Severus. "And here we are."

Severus took the letter and slipped it into a inner pocket of her robe. "I'll deliver it now. Owls just aren't safe to use with _delicate_ correspondence like this, you know, so someone has to deliver it in person… I'll just go."

He was clearly still a bit embarrassed about Lavinia kissing him, but left before he could make a further fool of himself.

Amused, Hadrian turned to Lavinia.

"You, my dear, are a bit of a tease."

She smirked, a devious look she was never give anyone else.

"You know you love it, Harry."

They kissed briefly, and Hadrian lowered the privacy ward.

* * *

Hogwarts continued on as usual, with no one aware of the true threat the Dark Lord posed, and the war that was on the horizon. Certainly, there were whispers of a new Grindelwald, mostly among the Slytherins and Ravenclaws, but not many were taking them seriously.

Soon enough, the next Hogsmeade visit was upon them.

Severus, Hadrian, and Lavinia made their way down to the wizarding village. Instead of going to The Three Broomsticks, or one of the many other popular businesses that populated Hogsmeade, they headed to a small, out of the way, thrift shop.

The proprietor was a young man by the name of Xavier Smith, fresh out of Hogwarts. He glared at Hadrian and Lavinia, and looked as if he was about to ask them what they wanted, when he caught sight of Severus.

"Severus! Are these your… friends?"

Severus didn't seem to be too pleased with the man's familiarity.

"Yes, Xavier, these are my friends. This is Hadrien Porter, and the lady is Lavinia Lennox. Now, if you don't mind?"

"Of course! Come with me, your special order is in the back." He said the last as if it had been rehearsed many times. Severus glanced at Hadrian, shaking his head in frustration.

Lavinia giggled a bit.

The three followed Xavier into the back room, where a portrait of a young man with a silver plate bearing the name "Lenora Yaxley."

"Hello, Lenora." Severus said rather stiffly. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

She giggled. "Why, it's a _pleasure_ to see you again as well, love. Perhaps you might stay and chat today?"

"I apologize, Lenora, but I can't. I have an important meeting."

The portrait pouted. "Well, maybe next time."

Xavier looked distinctly amused. "Walpurgis," he enunciated, and the portrait swung open.

Severus lead the way through the door, Hadrian and Lavinia following.

A dark stairway was lit every few feet by green flames, and they made their way down, further and farther, until they reached a tunnel with another portrait guarding it. The nameplate on that one bore the name "Rafael Lestrange," an older man with shocking white hair.

"Password?" he asked sternly, nothing like the previous portrait's friendly teasing.

"Semper pura."

The portrait swung open to reveal a comfortable study, decorated in dark blues and greens. The Dark Lord himself, looking quite handsome in simple black robes, sat in front of a roaring fireplace, sipping a glass full of amber liquid.

He stared at the three Hogwarts student for a moment, a smirk dancing on his face.

"Severus. And this must be Mr. Porter and Miss Lennox. A pleasure to meet you."

Smoothly, he stood, setting his glass down on a table. Lavinia reached out an arm, and he took it, bending over slightly to kiss the back of her hand. She curtsied in return.

Hadrian mad a shallows bow, which was returned by a nod.

Severus had sunk to his knees as soon as he entered. The Dark Lord approached him, gently running his hand through long black hair.

"You may rise, Severus."

"Thank you my lord." Severus whispered, standing.

"You've done well."

Severus beamed with pride.

"Have a seat."

Severus made his way to the armchair next to the Dark Lord, perching on the edge of the chair. Hadrian sat across from Voldemort, and instead of taking the remaining chair, Luna placed herself in Hadrian's lap primly.

The Dark Lord looked amused, as he took his glass up again.

"Something to drink?"

"No thank you." Hadrian said politely.

The Dark Lord didn't look surprised. "Very well. Perhaps we should get to business?"

"That sounds excellent."

_"So, Severus tells me that you speak Parseltongue."_

_"I do, my lord."_

Voldemort looks slightly surprised and rather pleased.

_"And how do you come by this gift?" _he hissed out.

Hadrian smiled. _"It's quite the story, actually. I doubt that you will believe me, but I do have some information that may change your mind."_

The Dark Lord was clearly intrigued.

_"Very well."_

_"Do you mind if I continued in parseltongue? I would prefer that Severus not hear this, at least not yet."_

A nod of assent, and Hadrian launched into his story.

_"First, my proof. I know that the name you were given by your mother is Tom Marvolo Riddle. You are a half-blood: your father is Thomas Riddle, and your mother is Merope Gaunt. She put your father under a powerful love potion, under which you were conceived."_

Voldemort looked angry, at first, but with great apparent effort, he kept himself under control.

Hadrian continued.

_"Your mother died in an orphanage, where you were raised. As a child, you hung a boy's pet rabbit from the rafters. Billy Stubbs, I believe his name was. And as for Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson, well, I have never discovered what, exactly, occured when you took them into the cave. I do know, however, that whatever it was, it scared them into silence. Albus Dumbledore came to inform you about Hogwarts, and he performed magic that made it look like your cupboard was on fire, revealing you stolen treasures. In your fifth year, you opened the Chamber of Secrets, releasing the Basilisk within. This culminated with the death of Myrtle Maxwell. The threat of Hogwarts closing, and you having to return to your orphanage, caused you to blame the attacks on one Rubeus Hagrid, who had an acromantula for a pet. Hagrid was expelled, and you were given an award for Special Services to the School."_

Lord Voldemort looked duly impressed, but also wary.

_"To know all of this about me… you know that I cannot let you leave alive without taking an Unbreakable Vow. I assume your companion knows the same information? Then she will be required to make the Vow as well."_

Hadrian nodded in assent.

_"I must admit, you have gone to an awful lot of effort to provide this proof, as you put it. But what will it prove? That you can dig up information particularly well? Or, perhaps, you were sent her to spy on me, by Albus Dumbledore, who could have provided you with much of that information."_

_"I have one more piece of evidence, which I believe will sway your opinion. Would you care to hear my story first, or my last piece of proof?"_

_"Let's hear this fantastical story, Porter."_

A devious smile appeared on Hadrian's face.

_"I'm from the future. Well, possibly from the future of an alternate dimension - that part was up to fate."_


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Voldemort stared at Hadrian for a long moment.

_"And what is your final piece of proof?" _he finally asked. _"It must be impressive, if you believe that it will convince me of such an outlandish tale."_

Hadrian smiled, a genuine smile that was almost chilling.

_"When you murdered Myrtle Maxwell, you used her death to create a Horcrux."_

The Dark Lord stood suddenly, his wand in his hand, pointing in unwaveringly at Hadrian's forehead.

_"How do you know that," _he demanded.

Severus looked quite alarmed, and his own wand was out, though he wasn't pointing it at anyone. Luna seemed rather apathetic about the whole thing, and was humming an ethereal tune as she braided her long hair over her shoulder. She had, however, moved out of the way slightly so that the wand was not pointed at her.

Hadrian narrowed his eyes, but made no move to defend himself.

_"I told you. I have traveled back in time. I was born in 1980. You murdered my parents in 1981, and unintentionally made me your living horcrux. Don't worry, My Lord. I have no intention of revealing your secret, and of course will take an unbreakable vow to that effect, as will Lavinia. We have told Severus nothing of this, so you do not have to worry about him."_

This seemed to calm the Dark Lord somewhat, and he sat back down in his armchair, before taking a long drink from his glass.

_"You have information… information that tells me that you must be telling the truth. You'll have to forgive me, however, if I am still… not quite able to trust you. Perhaps veritaserum will solve that little problem?"_

Hadrian smiled as though he had expected this. _"I assume that Severus has a supply with him? I only ask the he take an unbreakable vow not to reveal what he learns about me, should I slip into English under the influence of the potion."_

Lord Voldemort nodded. _"Agreed._ Severus, you will administer a dosage of veritaserum to Mr. Porter." Voldemort hissed, slipping out of parseltongue mid-sentence.

Severus looked a bit startled, but easily agreed.

"Yes, my lord. I have the potion here, as you requested."

"Give him the dose." The order was given, and there was no turning back.

"Excuse me, Lavinia. If you could vacate Hadrian's lap for this?" Severus asked politely.

She pouted a bit, before standing and moving to sit in the vacant chair that had been meant for her.

Opening the crystal vial, Severus allowed three drops to fall onto Hadrian's tongue. His eyes glazed over, and he appeared to be half-asleep.

The Dark Lord approached, his hands clasped behind his back. He quirked his head to the side, staring at Hadrian as if he was a particularly interesting specimen. In parseltongue, he began his interrogation.

_"What is your name?"_

"_Hadrian James Porter."_

_"What is the name that your parents gave you?"_

_"Harry James Potter."_

_"Related to James Potter?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Who's side are you on?"_

_"The side of magic."_

_"Are you my enemy?"_

_"Only if you make me so."_

_"Have you come from the future?"_

_"Yes and no."_

_"Explain."_

_"I have come from the year 1998. When I travelled back in time, I was warned that it could create a new dimension, or transport me to a different dimension."_

_"Why would you do such a thing?"_

_"To join you now, before you go insane."_

Here, the Dark Lord paused, clearly debating what he should ask before the veritaserum wore off.

_"Why do you want to join me?"_

_"Because you're right. You're methods are ineffective and barbaric, but our goals match."_

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat offended, but didn't respond to the criticism.

_"Do you believe yourself to be my equal?" he asked after a moment._

_"It is not what I believe, but what prophecy dictates."_

Before Voldemort could ask another question, clarity returned to Hadrian's eyes.

"I trust that you curiosity is satisfied, and that we can move on to other things?"

Slowly, the Dark Lord nodded. "Yes, I believe we can. However, our time here is limited. I believe you will be missed if you stay much longer. Do you know where the Chamber of Secrets is located?"

Hadrian nodded.

"Good. Tonight, at midnight, be waiting there."

"I will be."

Hadrian stood, stretching and cracking his neck. "Now, I believe we have some unbreakable vows to take care of?"

* * *

Severus didn't speak to them on their way back up to the castle. He appeared to be deep in thought, and every so often he would look at Hadrian, and quickly look away.

Just outside the door into Hogwarts, they paused.

Hadrian and Lavinia looked at each other, and seemed to be having a silent conversation. Finally. Lavinia nodded.

"We have a few hours until midnight. Lavinia and I want to show you something, Severus. And perhaps we can answer some of your questions."

Severus bit his lip. "Alright."

"Brilliant! Let's stop by the kitchen's and get something to eat, and we'll show you a part of the castle that even the so-called Marauder's don't know about."

Severus managed a smile at this, though he was still obviously trouble at what he had learned.

"Alright. I've never been to the kitchens before."

The trio made their way through the castle and down to the large painting of fruit bowl under the Great Hall. Tickling the pear, they entered. Severus seemed pleased to have finally discovered it's location, but even that was tempered by the knowledge that his friends were not what they appeared.

The house elves were pleased to see them, and quickly packed a basked full of food and had them on their way again. Severus noticed that Hadrian smiled at the house elves, and treated them more kindly than other wizards usually did. He wondered why.

Lavinia was enjoying a small fruit pastry as she lead the way up to the seventh floor. Hadrian was walking behind her, next to Severus. Every so often, he would look over at Severus, as if taking his measure.

Once they arrived at the seventh floor, they stopped in front of a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Severus frowned.

"What did you want to show me?"

"One moment, Severus. Lavinia, dear, if you don't mind?"

She nodded, and began pacing back and forth in front of a blank wall. For a moment, Severus thought that she had finally gone completely insane, but suddenly, a door materialized on the wall.

"What in Merlin's name…?" Severus wonder aloud, but Hadrian merely grabbed his arm and lead him through the door.

Severus gaped.

They had entered a room that was an exact replica of the Slytherin common room.

"Nicely done, Lavinia. It's what it usually looks like, when we come her to be alone, but I expect you'll feel more comfortable in a familiar environment."

Severus walked through the room, and realized with shock that even Parkinson's chess set, which he had left in front of the fireplace the previous night, was sitting on a table. It was a perfect imitation.

"But how? Why is there a second Slytherin Common room?" he asked, turning around to face the strange pair that had invaded his life.

"It doesn't always look like this, of course. It could look like, say, the Gryffindor common room." And around them the room _changed_, and suddenly it was red and gold and different.

"Or the Ravenclaw one." And now it was blue and bronze.

"But perhaps we should have a more comfortable location, hmm?"

And finally, the room morphed into a smaller, cozy sitting room, with two couches and an armchair in front of a roaring fire, and bookshelves lining the walled. A portrait was above the fireplace young girl in a blue dress, who smiled at them.

Harry took a seat on one of the couches, Luna sitting next to him.

"I'm sure you have questions, Severus. You can speak freely here."

Severus could barely contain his curiosity.

"Why is the Dark Lord so interested in you? And why did you need to take veritaserum? Who are you, really?"

And then something odd happened.

Harry's usual genial nature, his cheerful smile and bright eyes, disappeared. Suddenly, there was a hard look in his face, a jaded look in his eyes. And Severus wondered how much of the Hadrian he knew was a lie.

"I can't tell you everything, not before I tell the Dark Lord, that is," and Hadrian sighed, leaning back on the couch, looking old for his age, and so tired.

Lavinia pulled her legs up, sitting cross-legged on the couch, and began humming under her breath, braiding her hair over her shoulder. It didn't seem to bother her that Hadrian had changed.

"Severus… the truth is, I'm from the future. I came back in time to change history. You see, by the time I turned 17, the Dark Lord had nearly won… but at great cost. I, the fool that I was, had fought against him. Only when it was too late, did I realize the truth. That the Dark Lord would save us all."


End file.
